Tears and Rain
by Cryzzel
Summary: Kyouya is getting married tomorrow, but Tamaki wouldn’t let him. Did Tamaki manage to change Kyouya's mind or did he let him go? Shounenai,TamakiKyouya.


Warning: Yaoi fic. Heavy angst.

Disclaimer: Another expression of love for this pair. Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco. Awesome.

Pairing: Tamaki X Kyoya.

Summary: Kyouya is getting married tomorrow, but Tamaki wouldn't let him go, however he can't change Kyouya's mind. But did he let him go?

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

It was raining that morning when a pleading voice could be heard in the Suou 4th mansion.

"Kyouya, please no!" Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's shirt not letting him move away any further.

"Tamaki, let go." His best friend said calmly, pulling himself away from Tamaki's grasp, succeeded and continued walking away. But the blonde wouldn't take the hint and went after him, grabbing him by the tail of his shirt.

"Don't do this Kaa-san! Don't!" he pleaded Kyouya, tears rimming at the corners of his eyes. He refused to let go of Kyouya's shirt, he just refused to let go of his best friend who was bent on walking away.

Kyouya closed his eyes for a while, breathing in the air that would make him strong enough to walk away from this. He didn't want to walk away from the one person he loved, but he had to. He just had to. There would be just too much pain going on like this. Did Tamaki not understand this? Kyouya could've laughed answering that question because Tamaki was a clueless idiot… if only the situation wasn't like so. He would've laughed.

"Tamaki… _You_ don't do this." He told his best friend in the calmest manner ever without letting a hint of his own emotions sweep into his voice. He didn't even turn to look at his friend who still had his hand around his shirt.

Tamaki shook his head, "I_ have_ to do this! I won't let you go through with this. This is the most stupid thing you have ever done Kyouya! And that's a compliment coming out from me!" And again, if the situation wasn't like this, they both would've laughed at how funny and true that was. However they were both far from laughing right now. Tamaki was determined to keep Kyouya by his side and refuse to let him walk away. Because if he did, that would be the end of them.

Sometimes Tamaki wished everything would've been different that none of them were a pair of stupid righteous sons, good role models to the high elite crowd. Sometimes he wished Kyouya didn't plan so much until he thought they couldn't have a future together.

"We're not some helpless bunch of kids anymore Kyouya, why are you doing this? Do you want to hurt me so much?" Tamaki asked him, tears started falling. Kyouya looked at him, Tamaki Suou had always been a cry baby… but he had always been _his_ cry baby. In these moments Kyouya would've walked over to him and wrapped him in his embrace.

But he couldn't do that. He couldn't do that now. If he did, he wouldn't want to let go of him. He didn't even want to see Tamaki cry because he knows he's going to give in. He always gave in whenever Tamaki was concerned.

"I would never hurt you Tamaki. That is not my intention." He said in his 'business' voice. The one that Tamaki usually got annoyed with, plus using that tone with him at this time didn't help at all either.

_How can he be so calm?!_

People were usually amazed at Kyouya's lack of expressions, but not Tamaki. Oh no… because Tamaki knew every crook and snare there was to Kyouya. He has seen the man cry, laugh, act like a doofus, expressions other people would never see from Kyouya. There would be no one else who could understand Kyouya like Tamaki did, and they both knew this.

"Then what is your intention? Kaa-san, what is so hard telling people you're with me? Our friends, the host club members accept it, everyone else accepts it. Why do you have to go on with this? It's stupid! You don't love her… do you?" looking all forlorn, Tamaki asked him. He knew Kyouya did not love anyone else but him, but he couldn't make it a statement. He had to ask him. How far would Kyouya lie to himself?

Kyouya finally turned to look at Tamaki, his usually calm mysterious eyes were red, like he was crying. Tamaki finally let go of his shirt tail.

"Truthfully?" Kyouya started, "Only the people we're close with would accept this. But not my father, not my family and certainly not your lovely grandmother." Kyouya gritted his teeth thinking about Tamaki's grandmother.

Tamaki shook his head, "Since when did that stop you from anything? The first person your father introduced you too, you marry?"

"I knew her before I knew you Tamaki, it was practical enough." That was enough to shoot a dart to Tamaki's heart. Once Kyouya saw Tamaki's eyes widen, stagger back a little and slid to the ground like the drama king he was, he turned away. He had to walk away now before Tamaki got his way with him and he would never leave, also before tears stared pouring down his own face again.

"How can you still think of going back there when you were with me the whole night yesterday? I told you I love you and you told me you love me! I don't get you Kyouya. I just don't get you!" Tamaki screamed at him.

Kyouya closed his eyes, breathed in and out a couple of times so he had enough of strength to take charge of this situation like he has every other situation. But this was one of those situations he couldn't handle all too well. He wanted to walk away, yet he couldn't do it without leaving with a heavy broken heart.

"Tamaki, I'm too tired to be fighting with you like this." He said wearily.

"But you didn't answer me. Do you love her?" Tamaki asked. He wouldn't let go of this.

"What's love got to do with marriage?" Kyouya asked him back. It was obvious Tamaki got his answer.

_Damn it, Tamaki, there is no one I else I love._

Tamaki gave a low unhappy chortle, "For once you didn't give a straight answer. You should've said what's love got to do with us."

Kyouya opened his eyes and walked back to Tamaki and kneeled down, cupping his face in his palms, but this time Tamaki couldn't look at him, "Tamaki, look at me."

The blonde raised his beautiful blue eyes to look at him, they were full with tears.

"That's the downside of being in a rich family where everyone has high expectations of you. Look at your father, it didn't turn out that happy did it?" Kyouya didn't want to use Tamaki's father as an example but that would get through to Tamaki easier than any other examples.

Gosh, his eyes were beautiful, Kyouya thought as he stared into them, he knew it was a mistake doing this but he knew what he had to do. Regardless of how he really felt he had to go on with this.

"So please, Tamaki. I need you to co-operate with me in this. Don't make it harder than it already is…Tou-san?" he asked softly.

"Co-operate with you like your business partners right?" Tamaki asked him quietly.

Kyouya bit his lip, Tamaki wasn't helping him. Who could blame him? The blonde wasn't as composed as Kyouya was, even if Kyouya was at the verge of breaking down as well.

"I really love you Tamaki." Kyouya whispered. Tamaki looked into his eyes and shot up to kiss Kyouya on his lips. His lips lapped over Kyouya's feverishly as Tamaki's hands crept around Kyouya's waist and with his body weight he pushed Kyouya down onto the floor.

Tamaki's mouth slid down to bite Kyouya's neck which elicited a moan from his dark haired best friend. Kyouya's hands roamed up to Tamaki's back pushing him closer to him till there was no spun of silk that could go between them.

Kyouya loved Tamaki's smell and touch; he couldn't get enough of it. They did it countless of times yesterday night and Kyouya loved every moment of it. He was just dejected he wouldn't have this for long, even if he knew this was his fault.

Tamaki licked Kyouya's shoulder blade as the other man wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Tamaki…"Kyouya murmured his name, pulling his face up so he could kiss his lips. He really did love Tamaki, they had been together for years and to part this way wasn't what Kyouya planned for.

Tears started falling down his face, and Tamaki could taste the saltiness in them while he was kissing him. He moved his lips to the sides of Kyouya's cheek to lick the tears away. He was so sweet, Kyouya thought, he wanted Tamaki to be mad at him, violate him and kiss him till he bleeds because he was hurting him so much.

But Tamaki wasn't like that, he was a sweet loving guy who would never hurt a fly. So even if he was angry or hurting, he would never wound another. This fact wanted to make Kyouya cry even more, but he controlled himself, he was already emotionally unbalanced thinking about this and the wedding.

The wedding!

Kyouya snapped out of this and pushed Tamaki away, unwrapping his legs from his waist, the blonde looked at him puzzlingly.

"I cant do this Tamaki." _Because I'm getting married tomorrow._

He half wished Tamaki would've pouted, throw a tantrum and do something childish. But he didn't. He just nodded and moved away from Kyouya, which made the bespectacled man's heart break, if it wasn't already.

"Okay." He nodded, still on the floor of his 4th mansion, their getaway from people because no one usually stays in the 4th mansion except the maids and butlers.

"Please come to my wedding tomorrow Tamaki. I really want you there. Promise me you will come." He told him, giving him one last chaste kiss before walking away with heavy feet.

Tamaki didn't argue with him because he was tired as well, they were going at it like this for months now since Kyouya told him this news. They both needed a break. They both needed to breathe properly from all this pain.

But still, the blonde couldn't help it.

"Don't please don't do this..." Tamaki whispered on the ground, and he sat there until after Kyouya's frame disappeared. "Don't do this….Kaa-san…"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo **

He looked over his shoulder, he knew he asked him to come, so where was he? He should know that he wanted him there. Where was he? His eyes darted all across the hall; he even missed what the pastor was saying to him.

"Is there something wrong Ootori-san?" he asked.

Kyouya shook his head, " Oh no no. Nothing."

Kyouya looked outside and just realized it was raining. You know what they say about rain on a wedding day.

But he went back to scanning the crowd. It was just then Kaoru called Kyouya down from the aisle to the side where the former host club members were sitting down.

"Hey, what is it? It's starting any moment now." Kyouya told him and smiled at the rest of them.

" Kyouya-sempai," even if they were out of school and full grown adults they still stuck on to the habits of calling him that, "He's not coming."

Kyouya looked at Kaoru, "What?" did they know he was looking for Tamaki? Was he that obvious?

"Yes." Kaoru answered his questions. "We noticed you were looking at the crowd." He indicated the former host club members who were sitting down at the front. "He's not coming."

"That idiot…" Kyouya said in an incomprehensible tone.

At that moment Haruhi came up as Kaoru excused himself.

"Kyouya-sempai." Haruhi greeted him, "Congratulations." She said at first, and then she passed him something. "Tamaki-sempai wanted me to give this to you and he's sorry he couldn't be here."

Kyouya blinked when he took the small box from her. "What's this?" he asked her.

" I don't know, I saw him last this morning, and he told me to give this to you." She said looking at him. "Are you happy Kyouya-sempai?" she asked him.

_Haruhi… what a question to ask me now…._

"I'm alright." He answered her normally.

She nodded, "Of course. As always right Kyouya-sempai?" she smiled and nodded, "Be happy." She said before walking back to her seat.

Haruhi was a smart girl, she could see right through Kyouya's façade, but she chose not to acknowledge it. She didn't want to say anything wrong on this day. Even when she took her seat, she kept on the smile. But it was a sad smile. In fact, all of the former club members had that sad smile.

Kyouya walked back up to the aisle, what was it that Tamaki gave him? Why didn't he come? He had to get their friends to tell him that? Kyouya was quietly infuriated with this.

But if Tamaki was in his place now instead of Kyouya, would he have come?

The answer was no. No he wouldn't have come. But Kyouya wanted him to be there, he wanted to see his best friends face.

Did Tamaki not care about him?

He kept the small box inside his pocket and continuously kept on fidgeting it. Curiosity got the best of him, and he figured that the wedding wouldn't start in another couple of minutes so it wouldn't do harm to open it.

Excusing himself, he quickly went to the men's washroom and took a cubicle, locking himself in.

He took out the box and gazed at it for a while before opening the lid slowly.

Inside was a red half heart diamond pendant on a chain. It was split in the middle like a broken heart; Kyouya had seen one of these things before, it was like a friendship pendant. It wasn't meant to be a broken heart; it was just that someone else had the other half of the pendant.

That meant Tamaki had the other half of the pendant, but had his whole heart.

Tamaki gave him his answer. He still cared, loved him and wished him the best.

Kyouya clutched the pendant to his heart and sank down on the floor with tears falling down his face. Tears that he kept pent up inside him, not wanting to let them go because it was stupid and weak.

And a downright unOotori-ish thing to do.

His tears fell just like the rain fell outside the building. It just rushed down.

Tamaki did this on purpose didn't he? He kept on asking himself. But who was Kyouya kidding? He never wanted to say goodbye or leave to Tamaki. However, this is the how it should go. This is how the world turns for them, and they were both tired of fighting.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Hikaru came in the washroom, "The wedding is starting in a very short while, and they want you to come out now."

Kyouya nodded, wiping his eyes, breathing in and out a couple of times, before coming out, looking as normal and fresh as he was before.

"Ready?" Hikaru asked with a small smile, trying to keep himself in check so he wouldn't ask Kyouya what was wrong.

Kyouya couldn't say anything but nod and followed Hikaru out to the aisle.

He was wearing the chain.

This time he gave Tamaki his answer. Kyouya still cared, loved, and wished him the best as well. And Kyouya will keep on loving him forever.

Still, even after the wedding started Tamaki was no where to be seen.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Kaa-san informal call for mother. Tou-san informal call for father.

A/N: I just had sudden urges to write angst for these boys. Hope you guys er, liked that. Review and get love cookies from these boys xD. Or you can give it to them they need it. Especially Tamaki xD. Oh Much much love to Tamaki. Why do I always make him suffer? xD


End file.
